


Please Stop Growing

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluffy, Fraphne, Fred/Daphne Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: One night, Fred and Daphne talk about their tiny baby growing up.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones
Kudos: 12





	Please Stop Growing

Fred’s hand slid across the mattress, and he opened his eyes when he realised Daphne wasn’t in the bed.  
But he knew exactly where she was.

He crept out of the bedroom. The door to the baby’s room was open ajar, and he could see a dim light inside.  
He gently pushed the door open. Daphne sat in the rocking chair with the baby sleeping against her chest. Fred leant on the door frame and watched her.  
Their baby, Toby Jones, was coming up to two months old, but he was still tiny and his clothes were still a too big for him.  
He was surprised how quickly Daphne lost the baby weight, he knew she was determined to lose it and she wasn’t going to let her hormones get in her way.  
Daphne was staring into space as Toby lay asleep on her. She rubbed his back and kept checking to see if he was still sleeping and kissed the top of his bald head.  
Fred crept into the bedroom and Daphne looked up at him. “I woke up and you weren’t in bed, I knew you’d be here.” He said quietly, kneeling next to her, “I’m sorry I didn’t hear him crying.”  
“He didn’t cry. I got up for the bathroom, but I came her instead.” She replied tiredly, Fred smiled. “Do you still need the bathroom?” He asked, Daphne nodded.  
“I’ll take him.” Fred said, and Daphne gently passed Toby to Fred, hoping not to wake him up.  
“Don’t put him back yet, I want to hold him some more.” Daphne said. “I won’t.” Fred replied and Daphne went to the bathroom.

Fred looked down at his baby. Each time he held him, he realised how tiny Toby looked in his muscular arms.   
His little body bundled in his arms and his tiny head resting on his chest.

Throughout Daphne’s pregnancy, and after Toby’s birth, the couple had wondered how well Toby would sleep. Daphne’s sister said that both of her daughters woke up many times in the night and it was a struggle to get them back to sleep, and she hoped her son would be different, but he was the same.  
Fred and Daphne were both relieved when Toby slept through most of the night. He only woke up for feeding and to be changed. He was rarely disturbed in his sleep, which was something Fred and Daphne were both incredibly grateful for.  
There was something about Toby that made Fred’s heart leap with joy; if he cried, he would only ever settle when he was held by Fred or Daphne. If he were crying and someone else held him, he would not stop until he was put into the arms of one of his parents.  
Daphne cried the first time it happened.  
A few days after they bought him home, Sara was holding Toby when he started crying. Daphne was making tea and coffee in the kitchen, but she could hear his cries and tried to be as quick as she could to get back to him.  
Thalia took Toby from Sara, but his cries became more hysterical, so she took him into the kitchen and put him in Daphne’s arms and he began to settle and stopped crying.

Fred and Daphne were so in love with him and nothing could have made them happier.  
Since having Toby, Fred’s relationship with his father had gotten stronger. He would visit several times a week to make sure they were ok, and to see Toby. And he and Fred’s mother were making an effort to work things out between them.  
Fred had also gotten to know Red a bit better. He promised Daphne he would when he learned Velma was dating Red, but now Fred had more important things to worry about than a silly childhood feud.

Fred felt Daphne’s arms snake around his waist, and looked down at her baby. “He’s so beautiful isn’t he.” She mumbled, brushing her thumb against his cheek. “He’s absolutely the most beautiful baby ever.” Fred gushed.  
Daphne pressed a kiss to Fred’s cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. She looked down at her tiny baby in her husband’s arms, and she cried.   
“Are you ok, Daph? What’s wrong?” Fred asked. “I’m fine.” She replied as she wiped her eyes, “I wish he would stay this tiny forever.”  
Fred chuckled, “I know. Right now, I cannot imagine him learning to crawl and walk, or learning to riding a bike and going to school but think of everything we can teach him.”  
Daphne nodded, “I know I can’t wait to start teaching him stuff, but I’m going to miss him being this small. I don’t want to let him out of my sight and I just want to hold him because I don’t want to grow up to fast.”  
“Babe, he’s not even two months old yet, it’s going to be a while before he’s crawling around the house and driving us crazy.” Fred chuckled, pressing his lips to her temple. “He could never drive me crazy; I think I would just love him even more.” Daphne said, Fred hummed in agreement.  
“Can we stay here tonight?” Daphne asked. “Are we all going to sleep in his crib?” Fred asked with a small laugh, Daphne smiled, “Can he sleep with us?”  
Fred shook his head, “I know you don’t like leaving him in here, but he’s perfectly fine. The baby monitor is on, so we would hear him if he cried, and we’re sleeping only a few feet away. He’s going to be fine, Daphne.” Fred assured.  
She leant down to kiss her baby’s head. Fred kissed him goodnight and carefully put him into his crib, Toby was undisturbed by the movements and carried on sleeping. Daphne took one last look at him before she and Fred crept back into their bedroom.

They laid in bed and Daphne asked, “Do you think he’ll be the only baby we have?”  
“No, he won’t be.” Fred answered. “You know, all these years we’ve been together, we never did talk about having kids until we got engaged.” Daphne commented. “And you got pregnant before our wedding.” Fred chuckled.  
“Hey, you can’t blame that all on me.” Daphne said with a small laugh. “How many more do you want?” She asked.  
Fred sighed as he thought, “I don’t know, I guess I always imagined having three.”  
“Three?” Daphne asked, Fred nodded. “Three it is. But not until Toby’s a few years old.” She added.   
“Of course, but we’re going to need a bigger house, Daphne.” He said, Daphne laid her head on his shoulder, “What if we end up having more than three?” She asked.  
“Then we’ll need a bigger car.” He said. “I like our car.” Daphne replied. “So, we’ll see what happens, but until then let stick with three?” He asked, Daphne nodded, “Alright.”  
“Goodnight, Freddie.”  
“Goodnight, Daphne.”


End file.
